Meet in the Forest
by BlueFireDragonSoul
Summary: Hinata, a local village girl, is sent to the forest to get some herbs. She is warned about Naruto, a half human and half fox boy, who lives in the forest. When Naruto saves Hinata from a pack of wolves, she begins to feel that the stories are wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there I am BlueFireDragonSoul**

**This is my first fanfic hope you like it**

One day Hinata Hyuga went to the forest to get some wild herbs to make some medicine for the village healer, Tsunade. Lady Tsunade warned Hinata to be careful in the forest because Naruto lives deep in the forest. Hinata was curious who this Naruto person is anyway. Tsunade tells Hinata the story of who is Naruto Uzumaki. The healer explains to the curious girl Naruto is a part human and part fox boy. He has blue eyes when calm, but they turn into a bloody red color when he is enraged. He had the abilities to heal at incredible speed, super strength, and unlimited speed. Tsunade warned her that Naruto isn't to welcome with humans in his territory especially humans from the Leaf Village.

"Hinata be careful in the forest ok," say the healer to the young village girl.

"I will my lady," said the shy village girl, "don't worry Tsunade."

Hinata slowly walked into the forest having a feeling of fear throughout her body. After twenty minutes into the forest, Hinata found one of the herbs she was looking for. While walking deeper into the forest, Hinata started to have the feeling she was being watch from every direction. Suddenly, Hinata heard a branch break from behind a bush. Hinata was starting to hear sounds from everywhere of the forest. She saw a bush move, so she went to the bush closer. When she got closer enough, she saw a pair of yellow eyes. She fell to the ground and backed away. A wolf slowly walked out of the bush while other wolves were comes out of their hiding places. They slowly surround her to make her chances of escaping impossible. The leader of the wolf pack stands in front of her and jumped in to attack her. Just before the leader could go for kill, someone got in front of Hinata and punched the leader though a tree. Hinata saw the mysterious person's blue eyes and his whiskers marks on his cheek. The rest of the pack attacked the mysterious person, but his speed made him impossible to catch. He easily defeated the pack of wolves. Before Hinata could see who he was, she fainted from the drama that had happened.

Hinata woke up in a strange cave of some source. When Hinata sat up, she saw some food for her. "So you finally wake up," said a voice from the shadows. As the boy slowly walks toward her, Hinata recognized who the boy was. "You're Naruto aren't you," said the shy village girl to the half human boy.

"So you have heard of me after all," said the emotionless fox human boy. "You should stay here there is a storm coming," said the demon boy to the shy teenage girl. Suddenly, Hinata heard the sounds of thunder and lightning outside in the dark skies. As the night continued, Hinata couldn't sleep because of the storm thundering. She noticed that Naruto was asleep without a blanket to cover him. She went though her backpack to get her extra blanket. She under fold it and went to cover him. When she return to her side, Naruto's eyes opened and said to himself," Why did she do that?"

The next morning, Hinata woke up to realize that Naruto was gone. "Where did he go?" said the curious village girl. As Hinata traveled more into the forest, she collected the rest of the herbs Tsunade wanted. "That's the last of the herbs," said the tired girl," better go back to the village." As Hinata started to walk towards the village, she was starting to have a feeling of fear throughout her body. "Don't be afraid little girl it will be all over for you," said a deadly voice from above the trees.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter**

**Hope you guys and girls like it**

As Hinata walked around in the forest, she started to notice that the trees she passed looked the same. She was starting to feel scared that she could be lost in the forest. "I think I'm lost," said the scared village girl. "What should I do?" said Hinata. Hinata sat under a tree and started to think of a way out of this forest. "I don't know how to get out of this place," said the depressed village girl. Suddenly, she started to think about Naruto, and the way he saved her from those wolves. Hinata started to blush a lot from her flashback from yesterday. "Why am I thinking about him?" said the blushing village girl. "Why did he leave without saying goodbye?" said the curious village girl. Suddenly, Hinata heard sounds from on top of the tree. She stood up and grabbed a stick that was by the tree. "Who's there?" said the scared Hinata as she backed away from the tree. "Don't be afraid little girl," said a deadly voice from above of the tree," I won't hurt you." A giant snake slowly appeared from the shadows of the tree. "Who are you?" said the frightened village girl." My name is Orochimaru, _**in true snake form,**_" said the deadly snake."My name is Hinata Hyuga," said the village girl. Orochimaru quickly knew that Hinata was from the Leaf Village and that she was a Hyuga from her white lavender eyes.

"So you must be from the Leaf Village," said the snake. While trying to answer him, she notices that he had a scar on his left cheek. She can quickly realize the scar was from an animal of some source." Could Naruto have done that to him?" said the curious girl. "Yes, I am from the Leaf Village," said the Hyuga girl."Will you take me back to the village?" said the desperate village girl." There is only one problem with that girl," said Orochimaru in a disturbing voice manner."I hate the Leaf Village!" yelled the fearsome snake.

Hinata's eyes grew wider in fear when she heard him said that." Why do you hate the Leaf Village?" cried out the fearful Hinata." Because the Leaf Village is full of weaklings," laughed out Orochimaru," that's why I hate it." "But it's lucky you came to me girl," said the deadly snake," it been a while since the last time I ate a human." When she heard those words, she ran away as fast as she could."You can run, but you can't hide," laughed out Orochimaru as he started to chase her. Hinata began to run faster as he came closer. Soon, she was out of energy and couldn't run anymore." I think I lost him," said Hinata with little breathe she had left. As she looks behind, Orochimaru appeared from above a tree."Out of breathe already," said Orochimaru with a deadly voice. She looked behind her and tried to run again, but she was too tried to run anymore. Then, Orochimaru jumped from the tree to Hinata to wrap her around." Don't worry you will relax," said Orochimaru as he squeezes her," when you are in my stomach."

"Someone please help me," said softly as Hinata lost her breathe as Orochimaru squeezed her." No can save you," laughed out Orochimaru as he ready himself to eat her." It over for you girl," said Orochimaru as he opens his mouth wide. The second before Orochimaru eat her someone punched him in the cheek. When Orochimaru suffered from the impact, Orochimaru threw Hinata to sky."Help me!" yelled out Hinata when she was in the air. The mysterious person jumped high in the sky and catch her in his arms. He landed on his feet while Hinata was in his arms.

"Why can't you stay save for once," said a familiar to Hinata. Hinata looked at the mysterious person and quickly realized it was Naruto." You saved me Naruto," said Hinata as she hugs him, "thank you." When Hinata hugs him close, she started to blush." Why is my heart beating faster," thought Naruto in his mind. Naruto whispered then a big toad came from the pond."Gamakichi protect her with your Water Shield," said Naruto to the big toad."Alright Naruto," said Gamakichi," Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Orochimaru came from behind the trees."It had been awhile Orochimaru," laughed out Naruto, "you're still the same snake.""Naruto Uzumaki saving a human," laughed out Orochimaru," how ridiculous of you." Naruto started to growl as his eyes started to change color. His eyes changed from a blue color to a bloody red color."I am going to finish you off for good Orochimaru," yelled out Naruto in pure rage."I wish Jiraiya was here, "said Orochimaru in a deadly manner, "sorry to bring that up."When Naruto heard those words, he started to change more. His hair was messier than before, his whiskers marks on his cheeks grew darker, his nails grew longer, and his teeth became sharper.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT," yelled out Naruto in rage," I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**To Be Continued…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thanks to the ones who reviewed my story**

**RoseTiger**

**Setterly**

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**

**NaruHina Love birds**

**WanderingSoulofTime**

**Michiko-Naoki**

**Z Girl Warrior**

**AmayaNight**

**Echo Uchiha**

As time passes, Naruto's rage towards Orochimaru grew stronger when he mentioned Jiraiya." How dare you mention his name you dirty snake," yelled out Naruto to Orochimaru as his voice grew deeper." He mentioned Jiraiya in front of Naruto," said Gamakichi when he heard them talking."Who's Jiraiya," asked the curious girl." Jiraiya was the only human Naruto ever trusted," said Gamakichi.

_**Four years ago**_

Naruto was being attacked by some hunters while he was trapped in a net."Why don't you fight back you dirty animal?" saying a hunter while he was kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto was bleeding so much he was starting to see things blurry." Why are you attacking me?" asked the weakened Naruto. "You will make us rich if you become a circus geek for us," said the leader," tie him up." Before they could tie him, someone appears in front of the two hunters and punched them though trees." It's not right attacking someone for your greedy reasons," said the mysterious man." Who in the hell are you," yelled out the leader.

"I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage," answer Jiraiya in an exciting manner."We're not afraid of some old man," answered one of the hunters." I'll make you eat those words," laughed out Jiraiya." Get him!" yelled the leader to his men. The hunters changed toward him, but he jumped up and kicked three hunters out cold."Is that the best you guys can do," laughed out Jiraiya", I'm not even trying.""I've had it already with you old man, "yelled out the leader as he changes at Jiraiya with a kunai in his hand. Jiraiya easily dodged his attack and then he made a ball of energy in his hand. He hit him when he yelled out,"Rasengan!" The leader suffered heavy impact when made him go through a tree. The reminded hunters gathered the fallen ones and ran away." This better be the last time you guys come here," yelled out Jiraiya while he saw them run. He saw a weakened Naruto and walked toward. He tried to run away but couldn't stand up. Naruto fainted when using the last of his energy. Hours later Naruto woke up and realized he was wrapped in bandages. He tried to stand up but reacted in pain."Don't move," said a familiar voice," you will open your wounds.""Why did you save me?" asked Naruto as he forcing himself to talk." Cause you have feelings like everyone else," said Jiraiya as he cooked. Naruto eyes grew wider when he said he had feelings like everyone else." Here eat up," said Jiraiya as he gives Naruto a cooked fish. After that day, Naruto spend most of his time with Jiraiya and did some training with him.

_**Present Time**_

"That must have been his greatest moments in his whole life," said Hinata when she heard the whole story."They were the greatest moments of his life," answered Gamakichi when he heard what Hinata said earlier."What do you mean by that," questioned Hinata when she heard Gamakichi said." Jiraiya is gone," said Gamakichi with a sad feeling in his voice.

_**One year ago**_

"It had been awhile Jiraiya," laughed out Orochimaru as he attacks Jiraiya."What have you done to yourself Orochimaru," said Jiraiya in shock to see him as a snake." I gave up my human form to become stronger than ever before," answered Orochimaru in an evil tone voice. Naruto couldn't move because he was full of fear. Orochimaru was looking at Naruto with a deadly look in his face. Orochimaru was heading toward and was going to strike him with his tail. The second before Orochimaru could strike him Jiraiya got in front of Naruto and takes the hit. Blood was splattered in Naruto's face as his face was in pure shock." Why did you do that," said Naruto as he was full of pure fear." Because you haven't lived your life yet," said Jiraiya in a weakened voice as Orochimaru's tail is in his chest. Orochimaru putted out his tail and Jiraiya fell to the ground." Jiraiya!" yelled out Naruto as he ran toward him." Don't die," said Naruto repeatedly while he was crying," I need you."" You don't need me anymore," said a dying Jiraiya with his last breath. When Jiraiya said the last word, he fainted and died with a smile."No!" screamed Naruto as he saw Orochimaru laughing at a dead Jiraiya." What a fool you are Jiraiya," laughed out Orochimaru as he saw Jiraiya's bloody body. Naruto appeared out of nowhere and scratched Orochimaru's face, which left him a scar."You will pay what you have done to him!" yelled out Naruto as he was about to attack Orochimaru again." Bring it on kid!" laughed out Orochimaru as he took Naruto as a joke.

_**Present Time**_

"He is a monster," said Hinata when she learned what Orochimaru had done to Jiraiya."Naruto is fighting for Jiraiya," said Gamakichi, "not for himself." "Naruto be careful," thought Hinata as she watched Naruto to ready himself." You underestimated me the last time Orochimaru," said Naruto with a deadly voice," this time I will show no mercy!""I am going to enjoy killing you," laughed Orochimaru as he is about to attack Naruto," you will be joining Jiraiya soon enough boy!"

_**To Be Continued….. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is Chapter 4 of my fanfic**_

_**I hope you like it **_

Orochimaru was about to stab Naruto with his tail, but Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru. Naruto kicked Orochimaru's stomach so hard that the in impact made a hole in the ground when Orochimaru landed." You are going to pay for that," growled Orochimaru as he tries to get up." Take this boy," yelled out Orochimaru as he shoots a ball of acid from his mouth. Naruto easily dodged it and saw the acid hit a tree. Naruto saw the acid was melting the tree at a fast speed." His Acid Bullet is stronger than before," thought Naruto as he saw the tree turning into ashes." What was that," said Hinata saw she saw the tree becoming nothing." That Orochimaru's Acid Bullet technique," yelled Gamakichi," Orochimaru is more powerful than before!"" Be careful Naruto," screamed Gamakichi with scared voice," he is more dangerous!"" I know Gamakichi," thought Naruto with an unimpressed mood," I am more dangerous, too!"

Naruto jumped up and disappeared." Where he goes?" thought Orochimaru as he tried to location Naruto. Naruto reappeared below Orochimaru's chin and punched him straight up. Orochimaru flew into the air when Naruto punched him." Pretty good," laughed out Orochimaru as he looks at Naruto," but not good enough." Suddenly, Orochimaru was shooting out his scales from his body. Naruto dodged them, but Orochimaru shoots more at him. Naruto dodged them, but one of the spikes hit Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly, Naruto's shoulder became heavier and couldn't move it." Why can't I move my arm?" thought Naruto as he tried to move it." It's no use trying to move your arm," laughed out Orochimaru as he saw the expression on Naruto's face," my scales injected a venom that paralyzes you.""Damn it," thought Naruto as he looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru started to shoot more scales at Naruto. Naruto dodged them but has a hard time because his arm was too heavy for him

_**With Hinata and Gamakichi**_

"What was that technique?" asked Hinata to Gamakichi." I don't know," said Gamakichi with a surprised look in his face," I've never seen that technique before."" Orochimaru has learned some new tricks," thought Gamakichi with a smile on his face," but Naruto has some new tricks up his sleeves." Hinata saw Gamakichi smiling and said to herself," why is he smiling?""Don't worry about him," said Gamakichi with a cheering mood," Naruto will be fine.""I just hope you are right," thought Hinata as she saw Naruto battling Orochimaru.

_**Back with Naruto and Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru's paralyzed venom worn off, and Naruto was able to move his arm again." Alright I can move it again," smiling Naruto as he saw Orochimaru's face," time to show you some new tricks I've learned." Naruto started to focus his energy in his hand to create a ball of spiral energy in his hand. Naruto jumped up and disappeared out of nowhere. Naruto reappeared behind Orochimaru and yelled out," take this you snake."" Rasengan!" shouted Naruto when he hits Orochimaru directly on the chest. Orochimaru went through four trees when he suffered the heavy impact. Orochimaru was coughing out tons of blood." You will pay for that boy," shouted Orochimaru as he coughs out more blood." Just give up Orochimaru," said Naruto with a disappointed look," you lost."" I won't lose," yelled out Orochimaru as he forces himself to get up," I won't lose to a weakling like you." Orochimaru turned to see Gamakichi and Hinata being covered by the Water Shield. Orochimaru smiled and breathed out smoke from his mouth. With that done, Orochimaru headed straight to Gamakichi and Hinata while the smoke was still there." Move now," Gamakichi shouted out as her grab Hinata. They moved just before Orochimaru crushed the shield. While Gamakichi was still in the air, Orochimaru's tail appeared from behind him and stabbed Gamakichi in the arm. Both Hinata and Gamakichi fell to the ground as Gamakichi was screaming in pain." Gamakichi are you alright," said a fearful Hinata as she saw Gamakichi bleeding." I'm fine," said Gamakichi as he tries to speak," get out of here." Hinata saw Orochimaru and ran away. Orochimaru chased her until she reached a dead end and couldn't run anywhere." End of the line girl," laughed out Orochimaru as his tail rises. Orochimaru's was about to stab Hinata until someone got in front of her and took the hit. Blood splattered in Hinata's face as she realized who it was." Naruto!" yells out Hinata as he coughs out blood." The same thing what Jiraiya did," laughed Orochimaru as he saw Naruto bleeding," how weak of you." Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's tail and pulled it out of him." What!" yelled out Orochimaru as Naruto pulled Orochimaru's tail from his chest. Without Orochimaru noticing, Naruto has a Rasengan in his hand and hit Orochimaru in the chest with pure force. The impact from the Rasengan was so great that Orochimaru ripped into two. Naruto grabbed the bottom part of Orochimaru's body and stabbed Orochimaru with his tail. He stabbed Orochimaru to the chin and went through his skull. When Orochimaru landed, he died quickly because his tail went through his brain. When Naruto saw Orochimaru died, Naruto fell to the ground exhausted from his battle." Naruto," yelled out Hinata as she ran to him. She noticed that his wounds were healing by themselves." His wounds won't heal fast enough," said a crying Hinata as she questions herself as what to do." Hinata are you alright," yelled a familiar voice to Hinata. She turned around and saw it was Tenten and Neji with other people." What are you guys doing here?" questioned Hinata in pure shock." We will explain later," said Tenten as she walked closer to Hinata." We have to take him to the village," said Hinata as she was next to Naruto." I will carry him to the village," said a voice from bottom Hinata. She turned around to realize it was Lee who said that. Lee grabbed Naruto and put him on his back and then said," Let's go back to the village." Both Lee and Hinata ran together back to the village, so they can take Naruto to the Leaf Village to see Tsunade.

_**At the village**_

Hinata waited to see how Naruto is doing with Tsunade. Tsunade walked out and said that Naruto will be fine, but he wants to rest for awhile." Can I stay with him," said Hinata as her blushed a little. Tsunade smiled and then said," Sure you can stay." Hinata went in the room to see Naruto asleep saw him in bandages." Don't worry Naruto," said a smiled Hinata," everything will be okay."

_**To be Continued **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have been busy with my family and had little time to write**

**Hope you guys can forgive me**

_**A few days after the battle with Orochimaru**_

Naruto was still in a minor coma from his battle with Orochimaru in the forest. Hinata spend all her time with Naruto to make sure everything was alright when he wakes up. Naruto started to open his eyes slowly as he tried to speak." _Where am I,"_ said Naruto as he tries to get up from the bed." _Don't move too much," s_aid a familiar voice,"_ you're still in bad shape." _Naruto look at Hinata with a puzzled look in his face. "_Hinata," _said Naruto as he looks around the room," _where am I?" "You're in the Leaf Village Hospital," _say the Hyuga girl."_ Where is __Gamakichi" _said the weakened Naruto as he tried to sit up."_ He is doing fine," _said a female voice. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at the looked at the door to realize it was Tsunade who answered." _Your toad friend got lucky for getting only minor injuries," _said Tsunade as she walked towards Naruto and Hinata." _Good," _said the relieved Naruto as he tries to get up from bed," so I will be on my way."" _ You are going anywhere," _said Tsunade as he put him back to bed," _your wounds will take some time to heal." "So how long I'm going to be here," _questioned thefurious fox boy." _For about three to four weeks," _answered Tsunade to Naruto's question." _But I can't stay here," _yelled Naruto," _I have to go back to the forest." _ As Naruto tried to found a way out of the village, Hinata put her hand on his hand and said to him, "Please_ you need to heal here."_ As Naruto turned to look at Hinata, he could feel his heart beating fast and started to get nervous." _Fine, "said_ the fox boy as he closed his eyes," _I will stay." _ Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled at him. She turned away and left the room.

_**Meanwhile in the forest where **__**Orochimaru's corpse is**_

Someone walked closer to dead body of Orochimaru and then laughed." _So Naruto defeated Orochimaru after all," _said the mysterious person in a fearsome manner_," but that fool is not at my level." I have to be impressed with Naruto," _said the person as he walks away from Orochimaru's body," _he could be worth a challenge."_

_**Back in the Leaf Village**_

Naruto was able to walk again by himself after a few days. As he walked around the hospital, he started to smell something good. He followed his nose and end up outside the kitchen." It coming from in here," said the drooling Naruto as he is opens the door. When he opens the door, he saw Hinata cooking something." _I better leave," _said Naruto as he started to blush." _You can stay if you want," _said Hinata with a cheerful manner. He looked at her with wide eyes and then said to her," _Sure."_ "Can_ you pass me the salt Naruto," _asked Hinata as she cooked."_Sure," _said the shy fox boy," _here you go." _Hinata looked at the item Naruto gave her and told him," _This is pepper not salt_." "_Sorry," _said Naruto as he gives her something else. She look at what he gave her and said," _This is rosemary not salt." "Sorry," _said Naruto as he tries to found the salt. Hinata comes to Naruto and grabs a blue container and tells him," _This is the salt that has the name on it." "I didn't see it," _said the nervous boy, "sorry_." _She looks at him with a curious look and asks him," _Do you know how to read Naruto?" _ Naruto started to sweat and blush as he tries to answer Hinata's question. As Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to. He looked down at the floor and said in a disappointed manner," _I can't read."_ "Go_ on and laugh," _said Naruto as he waits to see her reaction." _Why should I laugh," _said Hinata as he walks to him. Naruto looked up at Hinata with a surprised look in his face." _Why didn't tell me you couldn't read," Asked the curious girl." It was embarrassing," _answered Naruto as he looks away from Hinata._" I will teach you how to read," _said Hinata as she cheers up Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata when she said that to him. His eyes started to grow wider and blush a lot more_." Thanks_," said Naruto as he hugs Hinata."**He is hugging me," **thought Hinata as she started to blush. _"Have some soup Naruto," _said Hinata as she serves him a bowl. "_Thanks,"_ said Naruto as he eats.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please review **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been taking care of my grandma**

**I hope I can make it up to you guys**

_**Two weeks after the death of Orochimaru**_

"The little girl went to the lake to play with her pet dog," said Naruto as he read out loud. He looked at Hinata to see how he did. Hinata smiled at him and said, "Very good Naruto." When Naruto heard Hinata said that, he blushed. "You have improved a lot," said Hinata as her smiles at him. "Thank for helping me," said Naruto as he hugs her. "He is hugging me," thought Hinata to herself as her face turns like as apple. "You're welcome Naruto," said Hinata as she smiles at him. Naruto accidently dropped the book as Hinata she was smiling. The both of them reach for the book and touch each other's hands. They looked at each other eyes and blushed a lot. They drawn closer to each other to kiss but inches before their lips connected they heard a huge explosive outside. They jumped up as Naruto yelled," What was that?" They ran outside to see a big crater in the ground. They got closer to the crater to see a big toad in pain."Gamatatsu," yelled Naruto as he ran to him. Suddenly Gamakichi appeared behind Naruto, "little brother," said Gamakichi as he look at his little brother," what happen to you?" "Who did this to you," asked Naruto to a weakened Gamatatsu." "Kabuto,"said Gamatatsu as he passed out." That's impossible," said Naruto out loud to himself," he should dead." "Naruto," said Hinata as she looked at Naruto's face," who is Kabuto?" Before Naruto could answer her question, Tsunade came running to them to see Gamatatsu in pain." Take him to the hospital," said Tsunade as some villagers picked up Gamatatsu," he needs to be treated fast."

_**At the hospital**_

Naruto kept thinking that it was impossible that Kabuto was the attacker." I saw him burned to death," said Naruto to himself as he remembers the last time he saw Kabuto.

_**Flashback**_

"Kabuto! Stop!" yelled Naruto as he chased Kabuto in Orochimaru's lab." Never," yelled Kabuto to Naruto as he stop in front of him," this is my chance to have power." Kabuto held up a lab beaker filled with a green liquid." Behold my new power," yelled Kabuto as to was about to drink the liquid." Naruto tried to stop Kabuto from drinking the liquid. Before Naruto could Kabuto, he had drunk it all down. Then after a second Kabuto had drink the liquid, Kabuto's skin began to crack and burn a green color. As Kabuto went crazy in pain, he knocked down some chemical from the table causing an explosion separated the both of them.

_**End of flashback**_

Hinata entered the room and looked at Naruto. He turned to her and stands up." What is wrong Naruto," ask Hinata as he walked away." I have to find Kabuto," said Naruto as he leaves the room. Hinata ran to him and hugged him tight." Don't go Naruto," cried Hinata as she hugged him tighter," I don't want to lose you." Naruto then felt a sense of shock that he that found someone who really cared about him." I stay until Gamatatsu is better then go," said Naruto as he leaves the room. Hinata followed him and then suddenly kiss him on the cheek. Naruto blushed and asked," why did you kiss me?" Hinata looked up at him and said," Because I love you." Then Naruto turned and to her and kiss her on the lips." I love you too," said Naruto as he hugged her tight. Outside in the dark, someone was hiding in the trees. "This will add some fun to the game," smiled a stranger." Soon Naruto," said the man as he removed his hood," we will have one final game." The man was Kabuto was himself with the face and sight of Orochimaru.

**I hope you like this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone it's me BlueFireDragonSoul I just want to say thank for reading my story.**

**The end of my story is close so if you want email some idea for the final chapter**

_**That same night after the talk between Naruto and Hinata**_

Hinata kissed Naruto goodbye after he fell asleep." He is so cute when he is sleeping," smiled Hinata as she left the room. As Hinata left the hospital, she started to have a feeling that she was being followed. Hinata began to walk faster until she started to run. She stopped at the pond at the park. Suddenly, she began to see a shadow from a tree above the pond." Who's there," asked Hinata as she backed away from the tree. She then bumps into someone. She turned away quickly to see a person in a black cloak with their face covered. As she backed away from the person, "who are you," asked Hinata. As the person removes his hood," my name is Kabuto," say as he made eye contact with her. Before Hinata could react, Kabuto grabbed her from the neck. Kabuto began to squeeze her neck tight. Before Hinata could pass out, she yelled with all her power," Naruto!"

_**At the hospital**_

"Hinata," yelled Naruto as he woke up. Naruto ran out of the hospital and try to find Hinata. He picked a sense from her." She's that way," say Naruto as he ran to the park. As Naruto entered the park, he saw something by the pond. When Naruto got close enough to see what it was, it was Hinata's jacket. Naruto picked it up and started to yell Hinata's name." Don't worry about her," said a voice form the shadows," she will be fine for now." Naruto turned around to see who was talking, and Naruto froze as if he saw a ghost." It has been a long time Naruto," said the person as he walks toward Naruto." Your alive Kabuto," said Naruto as he looks at Kabuto." What's wrong," said Kabuto in an evil manner," it looks like you seen a ghost." "Where's Hinata," asked Naruto to Kabuto in an angry voice. "Like I said before," say Kabuto as he looks down," she is fine for now." Naruto ran toward Kabuto and punched him in the chest. "Tell me where Hinata is," demanded Naruto as his eyes changed to a bloody red color. For the moment, everything was silent until Kabuto said;" you are still the same Naruto." Naruto's face was in complete shock until Kabuto punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto went down while holding his stomach." Now then if you want your Hinata friend back," said Kabuto as he walked away from Naruto," you will meet me in Orochimaru's lab in the morning." Naruto looks up to see that Kabuto was gone. "Damn it," yelled Naruto as a small group ran to him. "Naruto what happen," asked Tsunade to Naruto." He took her," said Naruto as he tried to get up by himself." Who took who," asked a questioned Tsunade." Kabuto took Hinata, "said Naruto in pain." We'll send some ninjas to find her," said Tsunade as she helps Naruto." No," yelled Naruto to Tsunade," heal me and I'll go by myself." Tsunade looked at Naruto with a shocked look in her face." This is between me and Kabuto," said Naruto to Tsunade. She saw that Naruto has to do him on his own." Alright," said the blonde healer," you will leave first thing in the morning." "Thank you," said Naruto as Tsunade heals him.

_**In Orochimaru's lab**_

"Please help me Naruto," cried Hinata as she was chained in a room. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal that Kabuto was back. "Don't worry sweet Hinata," said Kabuto in a fearsome manner," at I kill Naruto tomorrow you will join him." Kabuto began to laugh and left the room. "Please be careful Naruto," thought Hinata," I know you can win." All that Hinata could do was to pray that Naruto will win and save him. Hinata went toward the wall and after minutes she fell asleep while have tears.

_**To be continued…**_

**Thanks for reading**

**Write reviews please**__


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you like this chapter**_

_**I would like to thank three people who have like my story since I started**_

_**Echo Uchiha**_

_**NaruHina Love Birds**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**In the morning**_

Naruto packed himself with some ninja weapons that Tenten gave him." Naruto," said Tsunade to him," take these blood pills." As Naruto takes them, the curious boy asked," what are these for?" "You use them during battle if you lose too much blood," answered Tsunade," you can take one of them to replenish the blood so you can keep fighting." Naruto smiles and said," thanks Tsunade." Naruto ran out of the gates of the village and headed to Orochimaru's old lab. "Hang on Hinata, "thought Naruto to himself," I am coming."

_**In Orochimaru's Lab**_

Hinata was waking up to realize that she had been moved to another room." What is this room," asked Hinata to herself. "This is where Orochimaru performed experiments," say a voice from behind her. Hinata turned to realize it was Kabuto who had answered. "Soon you will see Naruto," said Kabuto in a fearsome way," and soon you will see me killing him." "He'll beat you," yelled Hinata to Kabuto. Kabuto then slapped Hinata on the face. "You will see what will happen soon enough," said Kabuto in a deadly manner. Suddenly, Kabuto felt someone near the area. "The game is about to begin," said Kabuto to himself. Kabuto jumped up to leave Hinata alone." Be careful Naruto," said Hinata to herself," I know you can win." Naruto ran though the doors of the old laboratory thinking only about Hinata and if she was alright. "Please be alright Hinata," thought Naruto as he ran closer to Hinata's sense. Suddenly, Naruto entered in a large room where there was old lab equipment. "Bring back memories doesn't it," said a voice from above him. Naruto turned to realize it was Kabuto who was talking. "Where's Hinata," asked Naruto to Kabuto in an enraged manner. "Look through the hole in the floor," said Kabuto in an evil way," you will find her there." Naruto looked though the hole to see Hinata tied up to the wall. "Hinata," yelled Naruto to the girl," I will get you out." "Naruto," said Hinata," be careful." Suddenly, Naruto heard kunai knives being thrown at him. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way. "Your speed has increased a lot since the last time we met," said Kabuto as he looks down to Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata," said Naruto to Hinata," I will be fine." "The story is different for you Kabuto," said Naruto to Kabuto as his eyes changed to a bloody red color. "We will see about that my old friend," laughed Kabuto as he jumped down. "I'm going to finish you for what you did to Hinata and Gamatatsu," yelled Naruto angrily to Kabuto as he gets two kunai knives from his bag. "Let the final game begin," laughed Kabuto as he run towards Naruto as Naruto did the same thing.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Review Please**_


	9. Chapter 9

As Naruto and Kabuto charged at each other, Naruto began to remember the times before Kabuto went insane with power.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Kabuto were friends in secrecy because Kabuto was afraid that Orochimaru could have hurt him and Naruto. They were fishing in a spot where no one knows about. Suddenly, Naruto felt a big pull on his fish line and started to reel in. Naruto tried to reel it in, but it was too heavy for help. "Let me help," said Kabuto as he grabs Naruto to reel in the fish. After they pull together, they caught a large ten-pounded salmon. Later that night, they cooked up the fish for dinner. "This is so yummy," said Naruto as he ate it. "Yea it is," agreed Kabuto as he smiled at Naruto. Kabuto looked up in the sky and notice that the sky was getting really dark. "I better go," Kabuto said sadly to Naruto. Naruto knew that why he had to leave in a hurry. "Ok," said Naruto sadly, "I understand." "Don't be sad," said Kabuto smiling, "we'll have fun tomorrow." When Kabuto left, Naruto was happy that he had a friend to play with.

**Flashback end**

Naruto and Kabuto kept blocking each other's kunai. Naruto dashed toward Kabuto punching him in the face. Kabuto flipped in the air returning Naruto a kick to the stomach. Naruto began to cough out blood. "Giving up already," asked Kabuto as he breaths hard. "I'm not down yet," said Naruto as he smiles at Kabuto. "Maybe it's time to make things more difficult," said Kabuto as he rips his sleeves. Naruto looked confusion on why he was tearing off his sleeves. Kabuto began to yell out while blades grew from his arms. Naruto was completely shock on what he was sees. "I've have learned after many years," laughed out Kabuto as he looked at Naruto. Hinata saw what was happening with a scared look in her face. "Naruto," yelled out Hinata," please watch out." Naruto looked down at Hinata and then looked up to Kabuto. "Don't worry my old friend," said Kabuto," once you're dead she is next." "I won't let you hurt her," yell out Naruto as he became to change. "You think having sharp teeth and nails will make you win," laughed Kabuto," you're hopeless." "Hinata," yelled Naruto," I will be fine and I won't lose to this snake." "Kabuto thinks I haven't learned new," thought Naruto," he is completely wrong." Naruto grabs two kunai and looks at Kabuto. "Bring it on Kabuto," said Naruto to Kabuto," I'm afraid of you." Kabuto laughs at Naruto and yells out, "you should be afraid of me," as he charges to him.

_**To be **__**continued…**_

**Please review **

**Sorry for the long update I have been really busy with school and taking care of my grandma**


	10. Chapter 10

The fight continued between the former friends in the lab. Naruto kept thinking about the old times he and Kabuto spend together. Naruto tried his best to forget those memories while they battled, but they kept returning to him.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Kabuto were swimming in their secret pond. They had a race to see who was the best swimmer. In the middle of the race, Naruto got a pain in his leg and yelled out," CRAMP!" Kabuto turned around to see Naruto drowning and yelled, " I'M COMING!" With that said, Kabuto quickly swam back to Naruto's aid. Kabuto took Naruto back to land and asked if he was alright. Naruto said, " I'm alright it's just a leg cramp." Kabuto saw Naruto holding his leg and then asked, " Can I take a look at it Naruto?" "Sure," said Naruto with a confused look in his face. Kabuto put his hands over Naruto's leg and began to perform medical jutsu on it. Naruto looked at what was Kabuto and was amazing. After a few mintues, Kabuto removed his hands and asked, " how does it feel now?" " It feels great," said Naruto as he smiled at his friend, " thanks Kabuto." Kabuto smiled at him and said, " Anytime pal.."

**Flashback Ends **

Naruto kept dodging Kabuto's scales blades while he tried to attack closer. Kabuto was able to get close enough to stab Naruto in the arm. He jumped back while he hold his cut. " Giving up old pal," said Kabuto as he saw Naruto bleed. Naruto just looked up to him and said," I not giving up until you go down." Naruto did some hand signs and said while taking a deep breath," **Water Style: Water Bullet." **Naruto shot a giant water ball from his mouth. Kabuto jumped out of the way in time only to get attacked with kunai knives. Kabuto moves to the side and just notice that knives had paper bombs connected to them. Before he could react, they all exploded.

Naruto use this time to run to Hinata and cut her free. "Are you alright Hinata," asked Naruto as he freed her. After she was cut free, she hugged Naruto and kissed him on the lips. " I am alright now," said Hinata as she hugged him tighter," thank you for coming and saving me." Naruto hugged her back and said, " it's my job to save you." The happy moment ended when they heard clapping. They turned to see Kabuto, with bruises from the bombs, clapping at them. "How sweet for the knight in shining armor to saves his princess," said Kabuto as he looked down, " but it's not over until the monster is gone for good," With that said, Kabuto began to change again. Naruto and Hinata looked at him while he transformed with a look of fear. " Hinata get out of here and head to the village," said Naruto as he gets ready for a new fight. " But what about you," asked Hinata with a face of fear. "I am going to finish this," said Naruto to Hinata. "No," yelled Hinata to Naruto, " I am not leaving you here." "I will be fine," said Naruto as he smiles at Hinata, " I promise." Hinata looked in Naruto's eyes and saw that nothing will change his mind. "You better come back or NO MORE RAMEN FOR YOU," said Hinata as she leaves the lab. " Since you said," said Naruto, " I will come back for you and your ramen." Naruto turned to see Kabuto new form and was shocked. " You're a big snake just like Orochimaru," said Naruto as he saw Kaubto as a big snake. " Let's see if your still strong enough to beat me in this form." said Kabuto as he charges at Naruto. " I am still strong to stop you," said Naruto as he runs towards Kabuto. " Don't worry Hinata ," thought Naruto as he ran towards Kabuto, " I won't lose to this snake because I promised you."

To be continued…..

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for not updating soon. It hard to go to college, do homework and take care of my grandma. PLEASE I am trying my best to keep updating.**

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto.**

As Naruto dodged Kabuto's tail, he started to remember the time when Kabuto first started to change.

**Flashback**

Naruto saw Kabuto reading by a tree near their secret pond. " Hey Kabuto," yelled an excited Naruto, " whatcha doin?" Kabuto kept reading his book and answered without looking at Naruto, " Oh hey Naruto, just reading." Naruto felted stun that his own friend didn't even look at him. "So…whatcha reading," questioned a worried Naruto. Kabuto kept reading his book and replied, " I reading about how to use medical jutsus in battle." Naruto tries to take a peek at the book while Kabuto read. Kabuto stands up and sighed, " If your going to keep brothering me, I am leaving." Kabuto walked away as he left Naruto alone. When Naruto was completely alone, he started to cry and tighten his fists. " _What has that snake done to you," _thought Naruto as he looked down to the ground. After that day, Kabuto stopped coming to the pond. Naruto would sit by the tree for hours waiting for Kabuto to come but nothing. After finally realizing that Kabuto had abandon him, he cried loud as he saw that he was alone again.

**End Flashback**

Naruto jumped back as Kabuto kept attacking him with his tail. Kabuto kept attacking him with his tail with every chance he want. Naruto knew that close range attacks would be risky because Kabuto's speed was faster than his own. " _I have to think of something,"_ thought Naruto as he dodged everyone of Kabuto's attacks. As he kept running, he got six shurikens, three in each hands, and fired them at Kabuto. His former friend closed his eyes and moved his head to the side to dodge them to cause the shurikens to hit the ceiling. " Is that all you can do," questioned Kabuto as he looked at his old friend, " just throwing shurikens at me?" Naruto just smiled, " who said I was throwing them at you?" Kabuto took his off of his old friend for a second to look at the shurikens to notice that each of them have three paper bombs each. The second he notice that the bombs exploded making the ceiling rain down on him.

**With Hinata**

She kept running to her village until she heard a large explosion coming from behind her. She stopped to turn around to see that the explosion came from the old lab. She stop and thought to herself, " _Naruto."_ Hinata wanted to run back to the lab to make sure that Naruto was alright. She thought about to run back, but the image of Naruto telling her to go back to the village popped in her head. She then kept running back to the village. " _Once Naruto comes back to the village," _mentally declared Hinata as she ran back home, " _I will make him the best ramen feast ever!" _

**Back at the Lab**

As the rubble dusk started to disappear, Kabuto slowly rise from the rubble that landed on him. "Why you dirty little fox," hissed Kabuto as he recovered from the sneak attack, " you tricked me." " That's not a trick," stated Naruto as he used the rubble dusk as cover while doing a few hand signs, " this is…**Wind Style: Tornado Bullet Justus**." Naruto shot out a giant spinning ball of wind from his mouth heading to hit Kabuto in the back. Before Kabuto could realize that the attack was coming from behind him, it was too late to stop the attack. The attack was so powerful that it made him go through the wall into the forest. The Tornado Bullet had made him go nearly two miles outside the lab.

**In the forest**

Kabuto rise up to see the trail that was left on the ground. Kabuto was almost amazed that it was a straight trail that was left on the ground. He looked up to the trees to see Naruto standing in one of them. " I have to give you credit," commented a hunted Kabuto, " that one did hunt." " But it's still not good enough," hissed Kabuto as he began to shoot acid balls from his mouth. Naruto quickly dodged the acid balls while asking, " How you know that move?" " Let just say I learned it from certain someone," laughed Kabuto as he fires more acid balls. Naruto manage to dodge them but his luck ran out when two tiny drops of acid, from the last acid ball, hit him on the shoulder. Naruto yelled and growled in pain as he hold his shoulder. " What the matter old pal," asked a happy Kabuto as he saw is old friend in pain, " giving up already?" "Sorry but no," spoke Naruto as he stop holding his burning shoulder, " it going to take more than a stupid burn to stop me." The snake Kabuto just saw his former friend and laughed, " That's the way I like it."

**To be continued **

**Please write reviews….**


End file.
